Judgment day
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Stella is living a double life since she's the daughter of Hades and Mac is a warrior. A Smakers story about silly things like Greek Mythology and love.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

**Judgment day  
**

Chapter 1.

Stella lay in her bed sleeping peacefully while her father was watching her. Hades let out a sigh which made her wake up and ask: Something wrong daddy?

"No, no" he said and smiled at her.

"Sure" she said.

"Mhm" he replied.

"Look at what I can do" she said and looked up at the sky and made the stars form patterns.

"A mess of stars" he said with a chuckle.

"Not done yet" she said and moved her and as made the stars move a little so they moved the word I love you daddy before she made the jump around and make a picture of Hades smiling at her before she made the picture change to him sitting on her bed and she leaned into him sleeping before she made the stars change one last time so they for the words good night daddy with flowers around.

"Good night my little star" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"I'm not little" she said with a yawn and drifted of again.

He smiled, closed the door and walked out to his wife Persephone and said: She made me pictures with stars.

"Again, she must love you a lot" said Persephone and smiled at him.

"And you don't" he said and smiled back.

"I do, did she say how long she would be staying this time" she said, as they twenty-one year old daughter lived on earth but tended to migrate down to the underworld now and again.

"No only said she missed us and her little Demon" said Hades amused.

"That girl likes the underworld to much" said Persephone.

"Can you blame her, death and playing with dead souls are funny" he said with a grin.

"Very funny, I'm just saying a young girl like her should enjoy life to" she said.

"She will, I bet she'll pretty soon will fall in love with a silly guy and forget all about her dad" he said with a sigh.

"Not likely as she like I adore you" she said and looked into his ocean blue eyes and stroked some of the dark hair that had fallen down in his face away and kissed him.

"Not as much as I adore you" he said as he kissed her once more before he let he snuggle up next to him so he could put his arm around her and held her closer.

"I love you Hades" she said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"And I you my Goddess" he replied as she drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella woke up early the next morning and walked out to find her father by the sea of lost souls.

"Good morning daddy" she said with a yawn.

"Good morning my little star, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Mhm, have you guys eaten yet?" she asked.

"No, we are all out of milk, so your mother went out to get some" he said as heard happy barking coming towards them.

Stella turned and smiles as a huge, black, three headed dog came running towards her, it quickly jumped on he so she fell to the ground giggling as it licked her with it's three tongues.

"Demon stop it" she giggled happily as she tried to get him of.

Demon finally listened and she got up saying: Good boy, I missed you do much, dad do you think you could find him a mate so I could have a baby demon up on earth.

"I don't think that is a good idea" he said.

"Please daddy, a pup would be so cute and my little demon would be such a good father" she said happily.

"I'll think about it, oh look a warrior is about to die and a little child to" he said eager to get more souls to his collection.

"The warrior will fit in a good as he doesn't look really nice, but please don't take the boy, his parents love him to much" she said, looking at his parents praying for him.

"Ok I can get another later, plenty of children die every day" he said.

"I know, it sometimes makes me sad" she said.

"I know it does, but it is the way it is" he said.

She nodded and looked at demon that was waggling his tail and said: You wanna play fetch the knuckle don't you.

The dog nodded and Stella said: Dad you got a bone.

He handed her one and she threw it and the dog ran after as she giggled happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later that day Stella sat in the garden on the back of her house when her father came out and said: So what are your plans for the rest of the day?

"I was thinking of going down to the tavern with Lindsey why?" she replied.

"I was just wondering or rather your mother was wondering if you were going to stay home for dinner" he said.

"Uh huh cause I'm not going until later on cause Lindsey had to help her mother with something" said Stella.

"I see and last night you were?" he asked as he didn't like she sneaked out at night and didn't tell him where she ran of to.

"I was a friend's" she said.

"Who" he replied.

"Does that matter as you won't believe me anyway" she said a tad annoyed.

"Stella you have a reputation to protect" he said.

"I wasn't with a boy" she said thinking "Well in theory I was with a man, but he is my dad so it doesn't count".

"Why can't you just stay in you bed at night" he said.

"Well technically I was that to" she though, but said: I'm twenty one daddy, I don't need to tell you were I go and as long as I'm not sleeping around it shouldn't bother you.

"I'm your father I have a right to be concerned about you, when you run of like that and I don't know where you are you could lay dead somewhere" he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise I won't run of, but I can on the other hand promise I won't lay dead somewhere" she said with a giggle as she knew her real father would never let that happen.

"Hmmm" he said.

"Please don't be to mad at me daddy" she said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I wasn't mad, I was just worried that's all" he said and smiled wagly at her.

"Good, but I was wondering would it be ok that maybe later if it came to that I could get a dos" she said hopefully.

"I guess that would be ok, but I prefer to check with you mother first" he said.

"Thanks daddy, so how was your day?" she replied.

"It was as usual, lots of customers" he said and smiled at her.

"Do tell me everything" she said and smiled back.

"Ok" he said and started to tell her about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Stella and Lindsey were down at the tavern when a group of young men came in.

One of them a tall with dark hair came over to the table, looked at Stella and said: Can I offer you a drink.

"No, I'm good" she replied and rolled her eyes at him.

"Did I say anything wrong?" he replied confused.

"It's just that in my eyes when guys ask that question they want something more and I have no interest in that" she said.

"I see, well I had no intentions in asking you about that, I just wanted to offer a drink and talk nothing else" he said honestly.

"Then I change my answer to yes, so what is your name" she replied.

"Mac Taylor, be right back" he said and went over to get the drinks.

"So what do you think of him?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"To early to say" she replied.

"So do you want me to go over to his buddies so you can talk to him alone" she replied.

"Yes please" said Stella and smiled at her and Lindsey walked over to the bar as Mac came back.

"Here" he said.

"Thank you" she said and smiled wagly at her.

"May I ask for your name?" he replied.

"Oh sorry, I'm Stella" she replied.

"You don't have a last name" he said surprised.

"No, just Stella" she said.

"Named after the stars" he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Your parents must surly have loved you" he said.

"They do" she said.

"Hang on, you speak of them as they were alive, but since you don't have a last name, I assumed they died before they got that far" he said.

"They uhm, complicated, and I'm kinda adopted and I didn't want their last name" she said.

"Why not, I mean they must be like parents for you" he said confused.

"Uhm maybe so, but I felt like I didn't belong to my real ones if I did so" she said.

"You seem complicated" he said.

"So what do you do?" she asked to change the subject.

"Warrior, in the army, but now I have a little break so I'm visiting my family" he said.

"If they live around I might know them, hang on did you say Taylor then your dad probably is old man Taylor hat lives down by the bridge" she said.

"It is, you know him well" said Mac and smiled.

"A little, didn't know he had a son your age, but your brothers I have meet" she said with a giggle.

"The little trouble makers" he said.

"Nah they are ok" she said.

"So what do you do then?" he asked.

"Help my dad in his bakery or mum at home" she said.

"Sounds nice and you don't have a bloke right" he said.

"Nah" she replied.

"No one tried" he said.

"Boys are stupid" she said.

"How nice of you to say" he replied.

"You said you weren't gonna try something" she said feeling he was going in that direction.

"By Hades Stella will you calm down" he said a bit shocked that she would think that.

"What did you just say" she said shocked.

"By Hades" he said.

"You shouldn't talk ill about him" she snarled.

"But Stella" he said confused by her reaction as he didn't mean to do that.

"You're real stupid" he said and ran of heading towards home while he sat confused back.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Stella sat outside her house looking up at the dark blanket above her, there was no stars tonight, so she took her finger and pointed up and made them appear one by one into their constellations until the sky was covered.

Then she made a picture of her parents inside a heart, before she changed it into a three headed dog and then for some reason into Mac and wrote stupid guy you are.

She didn't like very much that people talked ill about her father, but then again no one knew he was her father, they would probably flip if they did and she had no interest in sharing it either.

The only reason she had ended up on earth in the first place and not with her parents when she was little, was because her nanny had abandoned her on earth, why she didn't know, but by the time her parents had found her again she had lost some of her godly powers and became partly humanized and they found it wisely to leave her with them.

She didn't lean about them until she was in her teens, but she knew she was different as she among other things could somehow control the stars and she didn't become all that shocked when she discovered the truth. She could not however return before she was eight-teen but after that she had run down to the underworld as often as she could as she loved her parents and her three headed dog and even though she knew she couldn't be with them as much as she wanted at least not yet she treasured the time she could spend with them.

"I miss you both" she wrote on the sky, she knew they could see her messages, but they couldn't replay.

A tear fell from her eye and as it made it's way to the ground it turned into a shooting star.

"Stella" she heard Mac say from behind and quickly undid the message in the sky so he wouldn't see.

She didn't replay as he sat down next to her and said: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.

"It's ok, I kinda overreacted to, it's just, don't talk ill about Hades and his wife around me ok" she said as she knew she couldn't explain.

"I guess I can live with that" he said and smiled wagly at her.

Stella smiled and a couple of shooting stars flew over the sky, Mac looked up at the starry sky and said: It's really beautiful don't you think.

"It is, I really love the stars" she said and moved her hand so there came a couple more shooting stars across the sky.

"Yes, but non of them can hold a candle to you" he said and smiled at her.

"Like I haven't heard that before" she said with a giggle as she blushed.

"You're just beautiful almost like a Goddess" he said as he though son.

"If only I still was" she said silently, it sounded more like a whisper in the quiet night.

"Sorry" he said.

"If only I was" she replied.

He smiled before he bent over and let his lips find hers, as he did so the starts were forming a heart and shooting like ever before high above them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Stella woke up really early and happily hummed for her self thinking about Mac, they had been kissing for quite some time before he left and she went to bed.

Stella sighed and quickly made her self go down to the underworld where she could hear her parents arguing over something.

She walked into the room and said: Mummy, daddy I got wonderful news.

"You do, what" said Persephone curiously and gave Hades an annoyed look.

"I meet someone last night and I really, really like him, I feel I dunno exactly" she said as she had never felt that way before.

"See I told you" said Hades.

"Huh" said Stella confused.

"Nothing little star so where did you meet him?" asked Hades.

"The tavern and he's a warrior" she said.

"Sounds nice" he said as Demon and another dog came running towards her.

"Why do you guys got two dogs?" Stella asked confused.

"I though you wanted Demon babies, he can't do that on his own" said Hades.

"Oh daddy I love you so much" said Stella and hugged him hardly.

"Easy there little star" he said with a chuckle.

"One beast was enough and now I have to not to mention the puppies these will get" said Persephone which a frustrated huff.

"And I though dad was the only beast around" said Stella with a happy giggle.

"Very funny, I hope you guys are happy because you are both driving me crazy" she said.

"Yes I'm very happy" said Stella and smiled brightly.

"And I am happy as long as I have you" said Hades smiling at his wife that was not to happy with him at the moment.

"How sweet of you to say" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh but it is true, for you are and forever more the queen of my heart" he said.

"And here I though I was the queen of the underworld" she said.

"That to" he said and smiled at her.

"You're hopeless, but I still love you" she said and kissed him softly.

"Awww you guys are so cute" said Stella and smiled at them.

"Now what more can you tell us about this guy of yours" said Persephone.

"Oh yeah, he's six years older than me and his family is real nice, and his name is Mac" she said.

"And have you told him about us" Hades wanted to know.

"No, it would probably scare him, I haven't told anyone else either, less questions that way" she said.

"Yes, better to keep it a secret" said Hades.

"I think so, but it's real hard sometimes" said Stella with a sigh.

"If only you were still a full part of our world" said Hades.

"Oh yes, but then I wouldn't have meet Mac and I would have ended up with a boring God, but I better get back up, so see you later" she said and gave both a peck on the check before she left them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella knocked on the door to Lindsay's house which her mother quickly opened and let her in.

Stella found Lindsay in the living room and said: So did anything happen with you last night?

"Nah went home pretty early, but where did you run of to it looked like you has a great time with Mac" Lindsay replied.

"He said something stupid" said Stella honest.

"What?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"He said for Hades" Stella replied.

"What is up with you and that, every time you hear people say it or makes jokes about him you totally flip" said Lindsay.

"It's complicated" said Stella and looked down.

"Please tell me, I mean you parents say you run of a lot where do you run of to" said Lindsay and looked into her light blue eyes.

"I dunno" said Stella.

"You're not doing anything illegal are you" said Lindsay.

"No of course not" said Stella shocked that she would think that.

"Then what" said Lindsay.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell" said Stella.

"Of course, swear by Zeus" said Lindsay.

"You know that I'm adopted right" said Stella.

"Uh huh" said Lindsay.

"Well where I run of to are my real parents, found out when I was about fifth-teen, only wasn't allowed to go back before three years later" said Stella.

"Uhm okay, so who are they?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"Uhm Hades and Persephone" said Stella silently.

"You mean like Hades as in ruler of the underworld and his wife" said Lindsay shocked.

"Uh huh" said Stella.

"So you can go to the underworld" said Lindsay.

"If I wanna and feel like it yes" said Stella.

"Hang on they are God's, are you one to?" asked Lindsay.

"Half God, cause when I was little my nanny left me here and when mum and dad found me it was to late I was already humanized" said Stella honest.

"So you don't have any powers then" said Lindsey.

"I do have a little, I can controll the stars" said Stella.

"Anything else?" said Lindsey.

"Uhm got a little something after dad, but only occurs when I'm real angry and I rather not share" said Stella honestly.

"So what does the underworld look like, is it dark and gloomy and what are you parents like?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"Uhm it's I dunno, a bit dark I guess, but I don't think about it, because I have to much fun with mum and dad and my little Demon, dad is tall, well built, dunno how old he actually is exactly, but he looks like in his forties and mum is just really beautiful and they love each other very much, he loves to spoil her and me, and when Demon get his pups I will get one" she said.

"Demon?" asked Lindsay confused.

"Our dog" Stella said with a giggle.

"Very nice name or a dog, but then again it's the underworld" said Lindsay and giggled to.

"Yeah, but to me it's still home" said Stella with a happy smile.

"Can you show me?" asked Lindsay.

"The underworld?" Stella replied.

"Yeah and how to control the stars" said Lindsay.

"I can show you how I do the star thing, but I don't think you can come with to the underworld, but I can check with dad, just promise you won't tell anyone" said Stella.

"I promise, but can you show me the stars tonight" said Lindsay hopefully.

"I will, meet me down at the beach round nine" said Stella.

"Ok" said Lindsay.

"Gotto go home for dinner see you tonight" said Stella with a smiled and ran of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Stella came home she helped her mother set the table wondering what it would be like to have dinner with her real mother and father instead, not that she didn't consider her earth parents her parents to.

"Stella would you put the glasses down not stand there holding them" said her mother.

"Oh sorry" said Stella with a giggle.

"What were you thinking of?" asked her mother.

"Just some silly nothings" said Stella.

Her mother smiled and said: So did you have fun at Lindsay's earlier?

"Yes very much fun, I'm meeting her at the beach tonight" said Stella with a smiled.

"Not the tavern" said her mother surprised.

"No wanted to watch the waves in the moon light" said Stella.

"Just don't be to late out" said her father that just came into the room.

"Nah I won't, tired" said and smiled at him.

"Good then you can help me at the bakery tomorrow morning" he said.

"Yeas totally can" she said with a giggle as she sat down.

"You seem more cheerful than usual" he said.

"So it's a crime to be happy now" she said and helped her self with some meat.

"No, not at all" he said and smiled at her.

Stella giggled and said: Would it be ok if I ate dinner at some friends later this week.

"Yes of course" said her mother.

"Cool" she said as she started to eat while her parents just shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella saw Lindsay at the beach waiting for her and said: Hey sorry I'm late, but dad was telling this funny story and I forgot track of time.

"That's ok, so let me see then" said Lindsay and looked up at the stars.

"Ok let me first show you mum and dad" said Stella and moved her fingers like she was drawing them and soon Lindsay was looking at Persephone in a beautiful dress and Hades standing next to her before Stella added the message god night mummy and daddy before she changed the picture to the tavern and Lindsay and Danny and giggled before she changed it to the message are you gonna meet him later on before she made a beautiful landscape in the sky to change it to a heart and was about to write something inside it when she heard Mac say: Impressive Stella.

Stella quickly erased it and the stars went back to their natural positions before she said: What are you doing here.

"Just walking around on the beach since it's such a beautiful starry night" he said and smiled at her.

"How much did you see" she said afraid that he would tell on her.

"Not too much and don't worry I wouldn't tell a soul and I'm sorry if I knew I wouldn't have" he said and looked into her blue eyes.

"Well you shouldn't" she said and smiled wagly at him.

"I won't do it again I promise, so are you guys going to the tavern?" he asked hopefully.

"I am as the matter a fact I was heading there now, are you coming to Stell?" Lindsay asked.

"Not tonight have to get up early, but you go have fun" said Stella and winked at her.

"Ok talk to you later" said Lindsay and left with a giggle.

"So you are daughter of Hades" said Mac and looked at her.

"Please don't think ill of me because of it" she said.

"Why would I think ill of you" he said confused.

"Since he's king of the underworld, but really he's a great man" she said.

"I would think so and I would never think ill of you or him, would you please draw them again?" he asked.

Stella nodded and drew them for him and he said: They must love each other very much.

"They do, they would do anything for each other and it has always been that way" she said.

"They way it should be, you look like your mother" he said.

Stella blushed a little and smiled at him before she kissed him gently and said: Thanks handsome.

"You think I'm handsome" he said and smiled at her.

"Very much so" she replied.

"So what is it like?" he asked.

"What?" she replied confused.

"Being a half God" he said.

"Very complicated as I gotto keep a lot of secrets and I wanna spend more time with mum and dad than I do" she said honestly.

"That I can understand, so have you picked people that go to" he asked.

"On occasions" she replied looking down.

"I see, poor death girl" he said and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm good" she said with a sigh.

"Do the other God's know about you?" he asked.

"Think so not sure, but I'm tired so I better get home" she said and got of.

"But not to the home you want" he said and kissed her softly.

"Will you walk with me" she said.

He nodded, put an arm around her waist as she started to walk and over the sky the stars read I love you so much Mac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the Olympus where the Gods lived Aphrodite didn't look to happy, in fact she was furious, she had heard the rumour that Hades may have a little girl, but she didn't know for sure until her husband Hephaestus had show her what that young girl did with the stars.

A half God and she could do that, not only that, but she was beautiful and if she became a God she could take over both her and Hephaestus places with her powers and that she could not have.

"Zeus" she said looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Yes he replied as he watched his wife coming walking towards them smiling at him.

"Can Hades daughter ever become a God up here?" she asked.

"I suppose if she is willing to give up human life and such" he said.

"You would really grant her that if she asks" she said.

"I dunno why?" asked Zeus.

"I was just wondering, but really do you think she would fit up here, she's after all Hades daughter" she said.

"And she is a good as a Goddess as anyone else up here if she got the qualities and wants it" he said.

"Who is?" asked Hera curiously.

"Stella Hades daughter" said Zeus.

"Oh the little star, what a delightful idea" said Hera and smiled at him.

"Hold on you can not be serious" said Aphrodite.

"Firstly she has never asked and secondly if she did it would be more likely she asked to join Hades" said Zeus.

"Yeah that just what we need another death God" she said with a huff and left.

"What's with her all of a sudden" said Zeus confused.

"She's afraid that if Stella came up here she would take her place" said Hera.

"Oh that wouldn't happen, I would have to make her Goddess over something else" said Zeus.

"I know, but she don't and she can remove her competition you know" said Hera.

"She won't do that, Stella is just a girl and I could ban her for it" said Zeus.

"I dunno, you better keep and eye on her and her husband" said Hera and gave him a soft kiss.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

****************************WARNING: SEX/ READ ON OWN RISK***************************************

The following days Stella had the feeling someone was watching her and there was a dove following her wherever she went which she found pretty annoying, but at the same time she was having the time of her life with Mac, they seem to be doing everything together.

At the moment he was with his buddies and he was down in the underworld having dinner with her parents when she asked: Dad you know the people up in the Olympus right.

"Yes why?" he replied.

"Any of them have a dove as symbol?" she asked.

"Stell you need to remember some of this mythology, but the dove belongs to Aphrodite why?" he replied.

"It has been following me the last couple of days and I find it rather annoying" said Stella with a huff.

"I'll talk to her" said Persephone and exchanged looks with Hades.

"And I was wondering about something else to" said Stella and lay her fork down for a second.

"Which is" said Hades and looked at her, she looked all grown up, but to him she was still a little girl.

"I was wondering could I show my friend Lindsay this place" she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I dunno Stella" he said as he had never let anyone human down there.

"She won't tell anyone, please daddy I really want her to see my real home and meet you guys, she's my best friend, please" she begged him.

"What do you think my beautiful" said Hades and looked at his wife.

"I think we have to clean up this messy place if we are expecting company" said Persephone.

"Does that mean yes" said Stella excited.

"Yes you can bring her tomorrow night" said Hades.

"Thanks daddy, I better go back up and remember to talk to Aphrodite about that dove" said Stella and gave him a peck on the check before she left.

"What do you think it means?" Hades said and looked at his way.

"Trouble ahead and that she will need better blocking handsome" she said and smiled.

"You mean that Aphrodite would actually try to take down my little girl" said Hades.

"It's possible" she said.

"But I couldn't bear to loose my little star I really" his voice was shivering as his tears started to fall.

"Easy handsome, we'll make sure nothing happens to her won't we" she said and held him closely as he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella, Mac, Lindsay and Danny were sitting at a table at the tavern talking when Mac suddenly said: Danny we need to tell them.

"Yeah I know" he said with a sigh.

"What, handsome, what is wrong?" she asked as she could tell it was something.

"We have to leave as we are going to fight again" said Mac.

"When" said Stella, her voice was shivering.

"Tomorrow morning" he said.

"How long until I see you again?" she asked.

"Dunno" he said honest.

"Please promise you will be careful I don't wanna loose you" she said silently.

"I will" he said and kissed her gently.

"I can not stand to say goodbye, I have to" Stella said, got up and ran out the door.

"I have to check on her, be right back" said Lindsay and ran out to.

"That didn't go well did it" said Mac.

"No, you should go after her to" said Danny.

Mac got up, walked outside and followed the sound of Stella's sweet cries where he heard Lindsay say: Stell it's gonna be ok, he will come back.

"What if he don't what if he end up down at dad, which reminds me you are invited over tomorrow night, but what if" Stella said sadly.

"You must not think that way, of course he will get back" said Lindsay.

"I surly hope so, cause I really, really like him" said Stella.

"Really cause the stars in the sky say you love him" said Lindsay with a giggle.

"Maybe, just wish he didn't have to go cause I'll miss him so much" said Stella with a sigh.

"I know and I will miss Danny to" said Lindsay.

"I know, I'm sorry, it will be hard for you to" said Stella and gave her a hug.

"That's ok" said Lindsay and smiled wagly at her.

"You need go back to him" said Stella.

"You sure" said Lindsay.

"Mhm" said Stella and sat down at the beach while Lindsay left her to go back at the tavern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella looked up at the sky and painted a picture of her self and Mac and wrote I don't want you to leave me.

"I don't want to leave you either" she heard Mac say behind her.

"Mac do you have to go, I have a bad feeling" she said honestly.

"I have to go, I'm the leader of my troop" he said.

"I'm scared handsome what if" she couldn't continue the sentence as she broke down in tears in his arms, he just gently held her and let her cry until she slowly drifted of and as he didn't have the heart to leave her he stayed with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhhh Danny" Lindsey moaned softly into the cool night as he was kissing her neck gently.

"You taste so good" he said as h removed her dress and started going at her breast while she moaned a bit louder pressing him closer as he suckled on one of her nipples.

"Ohhhh, please ohhhhh Danny" she let out as she wanted him to enter her.

Danny got undressed and let his greatness penetrate her as she let out a gasp before he started to work his way further into her centre and it didn't take long before she was convulsing under him and he let him self cum with a wild groan before he got out of her and rested next to her breathing heavily.

"I don't want you to go, it would hurt too much if something happened to you" she said an looked into her lovers kind eyes.

"Nothing will happen to me I promise" he said calmly.

"You say that now, but you have no guarantee" she said.

He walked over to the window, looked out and said: Lindsay look, the God's are sending us a message it gotto be a good sign.

Lindsay walked over and saw a heart made of stars that spelled their names and said: I surly hope so.

The heart turned into a dozen of shooting stars and Lindsay said: I love you Danny.

"I love you to Lindsay, so are you tired?" he asked.

"Very and you have to get up early so we better sleep" she said and crawled back into bed.

He followed and put his arm around her to hold her tightly as he heard she was sobbing and said: Lindsay, are you crying.

"Nooooo" she sobbed.

"Please don't cry" he said and kissed her shoulder gently.

"I'm noooooot" she let our before she slowly drifted of in his arms.

Feedback always welcome and appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

It was the next evening and Stella had just taken Lindsay down to the underworld, right now they were at the gates at what Lindsay could only tell was a huge castle, she turned and looked at what looked like people trapped in a lake, but she didn't seem scared.

Stell walked up to the guards and said: Hey guys, anything fun happening today?

"No same old death and destruction and your mum is fighting with your dad regarding the dogs" said one of the guards.

"That I can believe, oh guys meet Lindsey, Lindsey Sheldon and Don" said Stella.

"Hey, so is she a live one" said Don and looked at her.

"Yeah, she's just visiting so be nice" said Stella and winked at him.

"You should come and work her, lots of fun" said Don and looked her up and down.

"I shall in deed think of it as you two are handsome" said Lindsay and smiled at them before she followed Stella inside the castle where she heard a male voice say: But my darling Persephone.

"No, that was my favourite pair of sandals that dog is going" they heard Persephone say annoyed.

"I'll get you new ones" said Hades.

"You better, you stupid man" she said and turned her back at him just as Stella and Lindsay walked inside the room and saw it was a mess.

"Wow what happened here" said Stella a bit shocked.

"Those damn dogs have been running around messing it up, they messed everything up" said Persephone and looked down.

"I can take em if you like" said Stella.

"No you can't you know that" said Persephone.

"Oh yeah this is Lindsay Monroe the girl I told ya bout, Linds mum and dad" she said.

"It's a pleasure" said Hades and shook her hand.

"Sorry about the mess" said Persephone and shook her hand to.

"That's ok, but really this is a nice place" said Lindsay looking around the huge living room.

"Where are the dogs?" Stella asked.

"Somewhere messing up more of my castle" said Persephone.

"DEMON, DRAGON" Stella yelled and soon the two dogs came running to great her.

"Man those dogs are huge" said Lindsay as she pet Dragon's head gently.

"Yeah, but so cute" said Stella as demon licked her with his three heads.

"That they are, so what do you guys do down here?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"She keeps the house and I collect dead souls" said Hades.

"Haha, funny dad, they don't only control this world, as they are up on ground every year to as mum is the Goddess of the earth's fertility, that's why it's so sad and grey during winter because she's not there, but there is lots to guard over here to except the lost souls and if dad didn't do it the underworld would be a mess" said Stella.

"I bet, so the two guys up front are they regular humans" said Lindsay.

"Up to a certain point, you wanto join" said Hades with a grin.

"I might pends on what it takes" said Lindsay.

"No really you shouldn't" said Stella honestly petting Demon before she threw a knuckle for him to fetch.

"I didn't say I do it, just that I wanted to think about it" said Lindsay and followed Stella upstairs.

"You can't let her do that, she's only a young girl" said Persephone.

"The boys are young to" he said.

"They are boys and you know she's dating that dude, you can not let her do that, you know the consequences" said Persephone.

"Yeah, yeah, but I gotto go as I haven't gotten the chance to speak to Aphrodite yet and I promised I would do so" he said and disappeared while she let out a frustrated huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hades what are you doing up here?" asked Zeus when he saw him.

"Looking for Aphrodite is she around" he replied.

"Should be, so how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, my little star has brought a fiend over" Hades replied.

"Oh really has she now" said Zeus a bit surprised.

"Yes she has" said Hades as he spotted Aphrodite walked over and said: Ode why are you having one of your doves following my little girl, she don't like that very much and frankly neither do I.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said innocently.

"You better not plan to harm her in any way" he said in a warning tone.

"Now why would I do that" she replied.

"Because you see her as composition and you can't take it" he said.

"Don't be silly, she's not a competition at all, she's just a regular girl" she replied.

"But if she was made God she could take your position and that you could not have" he replied.

"Don't be silly, she would never make a God" said Aphrodite.

"She would make a very nice one whether it is down in the underworld and you know that" he said.

"That girl will never make a Goddess" she snarled at him.

"She can if she wish to be, but I hardly think she would want that, she likes the life she has to much and she can already travel between the two worlds as she wish, tell me now dear Ode how much do that bother you" he said.

"Not at all, I don't care about your stupid little girl" she replied rather annoyed.

"Oh really is that so" he said.

"Yes" she replied annoyed.

"Then keep your dove away from her" he said annoyed.

"And if I don't" she said.

"If you even come near her or hurt her in any way I swear by Zeus you will pay and that is a promise" he snarled at her before he left.

"Stupid man, he can't harm me and that girl is being taken care of" she said with a huff as she went to find her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late night and Stella and Lindsay had fell a sleep on her bed in the underworld, on the floor the dogs were sleeping peacefully to.

In the doorway Hades and Persephone was watching, his arm was around her waist as he said: Ode will try to take her out, my little innocent girl.

"I know, but she will survive I feel it" said Persephone.

"And now that she was finally happy with that man and she was getting a pup and everything" said Hades sadly.

"It is going to be ok" said Persephone in a soft tone.

Stella was woken by the sound of his voice, turned at him and said: You should sleep daddy, you look tired.

"I will my little star" he said and smiled at her.

"Good and will you promise something" she said.

"What?" he replied.

"That you will always watch over me and protect me" she said.

"I promise" he said.

"I love you both" she said as she drifted of again.

"I love her so much, I couldn't go on if anything happened to her" he said.

"Nothing will, it's time for a war and she will win it" said Persephone.

"How can you be so sure" he said.

"I just am, no matter what will happen she will make it through, just trust me on that" she said.

"I do I always trust you, so a war huh" he said.

"Yes the four children will go through it and not all will survive and nothing will ever be the same" she replied.

"Are they ready" he said.

"Hopefully and all we can give them is good blocking, but now let us go to bed" she said and started to walk towards the bedroom while he took one last look at his sleeping daughter before he followed her.

Feedback always welcome and appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

****************************WARNING: SEX/ READ AT OWN RISK***********************************

It was a few months later and Stella was screaming out in he sleep as she turned in pain as Hades watched her from the door before he walked over to her and sat down next to her and stroke her gently.

She was burning hot as she had a fever from almost drowning in the cold river a few days earlier as someone had pushed her into it, Sheldon and Don has saved her just in time.

Hades had for the hundredth time been in Olympus yelling at Aphrodite that clamed she had nothing to do with the incident in the river or the other attempts to murder Stella.

Hades know both she and her husband had everything to do with it and he had a feeling that Zeus and Hera was giving Stella some kind of blocking to, but he also knew the war was far from over.

One other thing that was worrying him was that Persephone hadn't been home for about a month and he couldn't get why as they wasn't arguing about anything at all and he knew she loved him.

"Persephone where are you" he thought as he stroke their daughter that now was shivering of cold so he found another blanket for her before he sat down watching over until he to fell a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac and Danny were at the battlefield fighting the Persians, Mac was a tad uncosentrated as he was thinking of Stella, he had a feeling something was really wrong.

"Mac would you snap out of it fight" said Danny annoyed.

"But I think something is wrong with Stella" he replied.

"Well it won't help you a lot to get killed" said Danny.

"I know that, damn Sinclair" said Mac annoyed looking at the enemy at the other side.

"That's better" said Danny and went against a couple of men on the other side and made sure they ended up dead.

"I just wanna go back to be with her" said Mac as he did the same.

"Would you stop wining, I'm sure she's fine" said Danny fighting of some more guys.

"So you don't think about Lindsay at all" said Mac.

"I do, but I don't let it distract me" he said.

"By Hades would you quit trying to kill me" said Mac annoyed and speared a guy that tried to do the same.

Danny laughed: Sure it's a good idea to sear of Hades.

"Dunno, don't care" he said as they heard rumble in the distance.

"Oh crap now you done it" said Danny.

"Just shut up" said Mac.

"I don't wanna be here anymore than you do" said Danny.

"Just shut up" Mac yelled as the rain started to poor down on them and he was faced to face with Sinclair that said: So we meet again.

"So it would appear now would you take your men and go home" said Mac annoyed.

"Not before I won this battle and I will" the other man snarled.

"In your dreams" said Mac as he took out his sword and started to fight him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsey was in the underworld hanging out with Sheldon on Flack not doing anything useful.

The last months she had started hanging out there more often and she started to like the guys down there.

"So Linds you gonna marry that guy when he gets home" said Sheldon.

"Dunno, but I bet Stella will marry Mac" she said with a giggle.

"If they make it through so anyone seen Ode recently" said Don.

"Nah, bet she's hiding or at least I would if I were her, poor Stella she's really sick this rime" said Lindsay.

"Yes, but she will make it, oh hey Athena" said Lindsey and looked up at Athena that was walking towards the gate.

"Hey so is Stella any better" said Athena.

"No, not very, Hades is with her, so how are you any news on my Danny?" asked Lindsay hopefully.

"Still fighting, Mac is fighting Sinclair at the moment" said Athena.

"Good, well that they are alive that is" said Lindsay.

"How the heck did you beat me down here" they suddenly heard Ares say from behind Athena.

"I have my ways, gosh you are slow" she replied with a giggle.

"Down here again Linds" he said and smiled at her.

"Yes" she replied.

"You know you should come with to Olympus, bet you and I could have some real fun" he said.

"I'll think I'll pass" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh why, cute girl like you should date a handsome warrior as me" he said.

"Firstly I'm taken and secondly I don't go with guys that are already with other girls" she said.

"He's with someone who?" said Athena curiously.

"He's with Ode" said Lindsay with a satisfied grin.

"You can not be serious, you are with Ode, why would you do that when she's trying to kill Stella" said Athena shocked.

"Uhm you see what happened was that" he started, but she interrupted: You were thinking with your dick, but if you're with her you should be able to tell us where he is.

"Gentleman never tells" he said.  
"Gentleman my as, now tell me where she is or I swear by Hades I will" she snarled.

"You called" she heard Hades say.

"Not really, this stupid man here is he's dating Ode" said Athena.

Hades looked annoyed at him and said: Why how.

"Just happened" he said and backed of a little afraid.

"How could you do that, now you are telling me where she is" said Hades and grabbed his collar.

"Sorry can't" he said.

"I could just kill you have you any idea how ill my little star is and I lost my wife to" he snarled.

"Starting to get the idea" he said as looked down on the sea of dead souls beneath him.

"You will end it and bring her to me or you'll end up with them the next time you set foot here" said Hades and walked inside.

"Jeez talk about your bad mode swings" said Ares.

"Leave or I'll kill you my self" said Athena in a warning tone.

"Yeah yeah" he said and left as she went inside to check on Stella.

"Never boring down here" said Don.

"Nah that's why I like it, so anyone up for cards" said Lindsay.

"Yeah if you deal" said Sheldon.

"Deal" said Lindsay with a giggle and started to shuffle them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena sat by Stella's bedside and stroked her hair gently and asked: How are you feeling?

"Better, but I want mummy" she said sadly.

"I know little star" she said.

"Any news on Ode cause if not I got an idea on how to catch her" said Stella.

"Really let me hear" said Athena.

"If we capture her son" said Stella.

"Great idea, but how" said Athena.

"I bet I can lure him somehow" said Stella with a giggle.

"How do you know where to find him?" she asked.

"Have my ways, just gotto get a bit better" said Stella.

"You better get some more rest" said Athena and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mummy" Stella let out before she started to cry soft sad sobs.

"Yes my little angel" Persephone sad as she stroke her gently.

"You're back where were you" said Stella.

"Around, but I'm back now, so just sleep ok" said her mother in a soft tone.

"Mmmm" Stella let out as she again drifted of.

"My poor baby" said Persephone, bent down and kissed her gently before she walked out of the room and over to the master bedroom where she found Hades on the bed with his head in his hand crying and said: Handsome.

"Beautiful, you are back" he said surprised at her with tearful eyes.

She sat down next to him, put an arm around his shoulder and gave him a gentle peck on the check before she said: I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you like that, I was just.

"What, there isn't something wrong is there?" he asked concerned.

"Not exactly" she said.

"Persephone please tell me" he said.

"I'm pregnant and I got scared that Aphrodite would try to hurt my unborn child like she does to Stella as I don't want loose any of them" she said and looked down.

"You are, are you sure" he said a bit surprised.

"I am very sure" she said and smiled at him.

He didn't replay any other way than to give her a long deep kiss and let it keep on going until she started to moan softly at him.

"I need to feel you" she said to and lay down on the bed for him to come to her.

He removed her dress slowly and let his fingers caress her body and her still silkysoft skin, she moaned a bit as she looked at him, his brown eyes were filled with both lust and tenderness as he again kissed her soft lips over and over while his hand caressed her breast.

Persephone arced a bit to get closer to him before he kissed his way down to his belly and let his head rest on it while she shivered of joy and excitement over being with him again.

"Hades are you going to continue or what" Persephone said a bit impatient, but there was no replay at all.

"Hades" she said again as she let her hand stroke though his soft, brown hair.

"Mfmmmf" he let out as a reply which made her understand he has fallen a sleep of exhaustion of not having her there for so long and the joy of her return made him relax.

"My poor handsome" she said with a sigh as she let her self drift of along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh again, how long are they gonna keep going at it" said Lindsay with a sigh and threw some money in the pot since they were playing poker.

"He better get down here soon as the war is causing more people's soul to go down to the sea" said Sheldon and threw money in the pot to.

"How can Stella even sleep when they are that loud" said Don and shook his head.

"Heavy sleeper she could sleep through anything" said Lindsay with a giggle.

"New warrior on his way down, god this is sometimes so depressing to watch can we turn the looking glass at the earth to see what's going on there" said Sheldon.

"Totally turn it towards Athens, oh look there is Eros and his wife making out cute, and Athena looks to be keeping guard over the" said Lindsay.

"Yes that she is in deed, can you see Hedon anywhere" said Don hopefully.

"Don you can so totally forget about her, she's way outta your league" said Lindsay with a giggle.

"Maybe so, but I still would like a shoot at her if you can see her" he said.

"She's outside the Parthenon" said Lindsey.

"I'm going up" he said and left.

"That will never end well" said Lindsay with a sigh.

"Oh come give him a break, he's a nice guy and he looks just like every other guy" said Sheldon.

"By day he does, but not by night" she said.

"Says you who wants to live here" he replied.

"I'm just saying, oh look he's making her blush, Aphrodite would be pissed if she knew" said Lindsey with a giggle.

"That she would, but let he have a go for her, it couldn't hurt" said Don and smiled.

"I guess, listen it's quiet, finally" said Lindsay.

"Mhm, looks like your guys is not fighting at the moment either" he said.

"No they are not, look at my Danny all cute sleeping wish I could talk to him" she said.

"You can always have Stella send him a star message, oh no she's crying again" he replied.

"Poor Stella is having a bad dream, but I bet Pers will calm her down in just a sec" said Lindsey.

"She is listen" said Sheldon as he could her Persepone's soft voice singing a lullaby.

"Tired" said Lindsay as she drifted of leaning against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO, NO, NO" Stella screamed out in her sleep, it was in the middle of the night and she was having a bad dream again.

Persephone sat down next to her, woke her up by gently saying: Stella what's the matter.

Stella shivered while tears fall from her eyes as he said. I dreamt about the war and Mac died, it was horrible, I don't want him to die mummy.

"He won't I promise" said Persephone in a calm tone.

"How can you say that, unless he's a God he can, I can to, I miss him soooo much" she whimpered.

"Easy my starlight" she said and rocked her gently in her arms as she did when she was younger.

"You think he's still up fighting" said Stella.

"I do yes as they had a break earlier today" she replied.

"I wanna write him a star message and make sure it goes again and again so he sees" she said as she broke free from her mothers arms and walked over to the window to write.

"Sure that's a good idea" she said.

"Don't care I need him to see it" she said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to send a message with Ares or Athena" said Persephone.

"Maybe but I wanna say something personal, oh and congrats with the baby" said Stella.

"Thank you, did you know before?" she replied.

"Assumed as much" said Stella.

"You want me to stay?" she asked.

"Nah I'm good" said Stella and started to write across the sky as Persephone went back to Hades.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

It was night on the battlefield and Mac and Danny was starting to get really tired as they broke free for a second and found some water.

"Hey Mac look at the sky" said Danny suddenly.

Mac look up and red: Mac my handsome, how are you? Totally miss you so much, lonely without you, hope we can be together really soon, oh and tell Danny that Lindsay totally miss him a lot.

"Stella any idea how I can message her back" said Mac with a sigh.

"Call for a God or something" said Danny with a chuckle.

"Athena, Ares" Mac called out, more for the fun of it than anything else.

"You called" he heard behind him and turned to see the siblings.

"Great Zeus, do you guys always reply" he said.

"Most times, but not all can see us and it's a lot of ground to cover" said Athena.

"So what do you want" said Ares.

"Can you guys bring a message to Stella" said Mac.

"Of course, what" said Athena.

"Uhm I really wanna tell Linds something, but that would prob be a lot of trouble since she's at home and such" said Danny shyly.

"Actually they are both together down in the underworld, Lindsay likes to hang out there" said Ares.

"Oh cool, can you tell Linds I miss her like crazy and I can not wait to see her" said Danny excitedly.

"Tell Stella I'm fine, but a bit tired, that I miss her and that I love her more than words can describe and she's with me always and ask her how she is" said Mac.

"Will do" they say and left.

"Look new star message" said Danny.

Mac read: Tired and afraid something will happen to you and I'm battling Aphrodite as she's for some reason afraid I'll take her spot in Olympus, which I'm not rather be down with mum and dad, but it would be nice to see Olympus and you're so sweet and Lindsay sends this. It was a heart with love Danny.

"Athena" said Mac and she appeared.

"How bad is this battle she's fighting?" he asked.

"Bad, her mother came back today after being gone for a month fearing Aphrodite would try to take down her unborn as she's trying to take down Stell, but Stell is a fighter and she's not backing down no matter what Ode does and she got good backup" said Athena.

"My brave girl, will you tell me she's my strong warrior and that I have faith in her" said Mac.

"I will" she said and smiled at him.

"We better get back to this thing" he said and picked up his sword along with Danny.

"Mac new message" said Danny.

Mac read: You are my big, strong warrior to and I believe in you, you will make it.

Mac smiled as he headed to find Sinclair.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

A few days later Stella had found that trying to get back with harming Eros was a dead end so she continued to battle Ode in the only way she saw fit by staying alive.

At the same time she and Mac were sending each other message after message which was a great comfort to them both.

This afternoon Lindsay was to a change up on earth as her parents were having a huge part which she needed to attend to and she was taking watching Dragon with her new born puppies as they were just so cute she didn't have the heart to leave them when she heard hr father come in and say: Stella I have bad news.

"It's not Mac, daddy please don't see he's dead and his soul is in" she couldn't say it.

"No, he's fine, as a matter of fact he just killed that bastard Sinclair, the only problem was it was just after Sinclair had killed Danny" said Hades in a sad tone.

"Did you, is he?" she asked.

"No as I talked to Zeus, he's a hero, so he's resting in peace" said Hades.

"Thank you, I gotto tell Lindsay at once see you later" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella knocked on the door to Lindsay's house and quickly got let in and waited in the hallway for Lindsay as her mother was getting her.

"Stella what are you doing here, I thought I told you, what's wrong?" Lindsay interrupted when she saw Stella's serious face.

"It's Danny, he's dead" said Stella.

"He's, but, did your father" Lindsay's voice broke as she started to cry.

"No, he's a hero so he's resting in piece elsewhere, I'm so sorry" said Stella and held her.

"And I didn't even get to see goodbye, and now he's gone, and we were going to get married and everything" Lindsay cried sadly.

"I'm so sorry" said Stella.

"Is Mac?" she asked.

"He's still fighting" said Stella.

"I wanna go down" said Lindsay.

"I don't want to kill you if that's what you think" said Stella.

"I wanna become one of your father's guards" said Lindsay.

"You sure, you know you can not go back and that you're a human only by day and a skeleton by night" said Stella.

"I'm sure, it's nothing left for me here now, down there I would have something" said Lindsay as Stella took her down.

"What about me I live up there and your parents" said Stella.

"You are more down there than up so I would see you and I can go up to visit by day or something, Stella I want to do this" said Lindsay.

"Ok, I'll get dad so he can turn you" she said with a sigh and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Stella cried hardly, Persephone watched her through the door as Stella was holding on to one of Dragon's puppies that whimpered to, it was so sad.

Stella felt like she had in a way lost two of her friends, Danny was gone for sure and now Lindsay would be half dead to, it was unbearable and she could do nothing to prevent it.

"It's not fair" she cried as she whished Mac was there to hold her.

At camp Mac was crying to, he had lost his best friend and he missed his girl more than ever, they should be together, not torn apart by war, right then he hated it more than ever as he had a feeling she needed him right now.

"This will not do" he thought as he feed up packed up his things and headed home to his love.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

It was about three months later and Stella was sitting outside her house playing with the little pup, he was trying to attack her as she giggled happily as her husband came up behind her and said: So how are you today.

"Good" she replied they had now been married for two months.

"Still not wanting to be a God" he joked.

"Nah got more than enough as it is" she said as Aphrodite had finally stopped going after her as she had got the point and Stella was learning how to rule in the underworld as she would take over while Hades and Persephone was going on vacation after the baby was born in five months.

"I can imagine you do, so do you wanna have any anytime soon" he said.

"Not really no, well at least not in a couple of years or do you want already" she said.

"No, I'm not in a hurry, I got plenty of time" he assured Stella as he sat down next to her.

"Good, it's really too bad about Danny and Linds as they would have made great parents" she said.

"Yes, but at least she's doing better now and she really seems to like it down there" he said.

"She does, she has lots of fun with the guys" said Stella with a giggle as she lifted up the pup and said: That's enough playing for now little Hades, now be a good boy and go to sleep.

"Why on earth did you have to name him after your dad" said Mac.

"It suits him and we already named the other two Lydia and Danny" she said as she carried Hades inside and put him down in the basket next to two other sleeping.

"You're weird death girl" he said.

"And you love it" she said with a giggle.

"That I do as I love everything about you" he said bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

Feedback always welcome and appriciated :o)


End file.
